Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Rescue Trio
by LionsPride28
Summary: Three Kids are somehow transported through their dreams and have become Pokemon! Follow the story of three friends as they trek through thick and thin on their way to save the Pokemon World! Basically Red/Blue Rescue Team with my own twists. Three Kids, One huge world to save. Can they do it? Bad summary, don't remind me.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

**_YAY PMD Story! Join the story of Red/Blue Rescue Team with 3 Kids who have been turned into Pokemon! Follows the story of both the Anime short and the major game. (With the anime short, all the main items will come by, but will be used in a different manner, If one of the three goes down, a Reviver Seed will bring them back, if one of them are very weak, an Oran Berry brings his/her health up to about half, and a Sitrus Berry will heal to full. Most other items stay the same.) Character List:_**

_Hannah the Chikorita_  
_Mackenzie the Squirtle_  
_Logan the Eevee_

**_And with that out of the way, AWAY WE GO!_**

* * *

Two longtime friends, whom had began a rescue team together the day before (AN: By this, in the games, Mackenzie would of found Hannah or vice versa and gone to rescue Caterpie from Tiny Woods) had found a rescue post to help out an injured Eevee, this post gathered from one of the Tiny Woods Pokemon. They decided to go help it. After a long night's rest. They decided to set off for Tiny Woods. "So... I had this odd feeling, about the Eevee." Mackenzie said, catching Hannah off-guard. "Why, do you seem to recognize him/her?" Hannah responded. "Oddly, yes." Mackenzie responded.

"... Huh.. I hear a voice.." Logan sputtered, "... Maybe it's someone... who's come to help me.." He says again, he was dreaming of his real life, but all he could remember was being bullied, he got absolutely sick of it. Maybe he could help out those coming to help him out. (AN: Repetition much.)

Mackenzie and Hannah had found a slightly sleeping Eevee. "I think it might be him." Hannah said, silently. (AN: Naw, She's gonna yell at the top of her lungs.) They crept over to the Eevee, then he awoke. "Um, hello." Mackenzie said. "Hello... hold on, that voice sounds oddly familiar, Mac?" Logan spat out."How in the world did you recognize me that quickly on my voice?" Mackenzie said. Resulting in a tailpalm from Logan. (AN: Wow, looking at Eevee's Sugimori Art, how could it hit itself in the face with it's own tail?) "Really? Ah whatever. I'll save it. I'm going to assume Hannah is with you." Logan responded. "Wow, how do you know this?" Hannah said, slightly confused. "Again, I'll save it. You two are like, best friends forever, sheesh. Think I'd realize this by now, I've been in the same class as you for how long now?" Logan said. "Shut up, we know, but that spawns the question, how the heck you end up here?" Mac responded. (AN: This is a common theme between Mac and her friends, we usually go by Mac, so I won't bring the tedious upon you readers of me constantly saying her (full) first name.) "Personally, I have no idea. But somehow, I came here while I was dreaming. Then I ended up here following you guys till I got injured. I'm not as bad now, but I'd still like your guys help through the dungeon." Logan responded. "But how did you guys get here?" "Same as you. Except at the same time.." Hannah said. "Alright, with the meet and greet stuff out of the way, let's blow this joint, shall we?" Logan said. "Agreed." Replied the girls.

"Returning to the chasm. Seems just like old times, eh?" Hannah said. "Um, it was about-" "Yeah, I know how long ago it was." Hannah said. "So this is where you found Caterpie?" Logan asked. "Yep, this exact place." Mac said. "Well, this was a success. Let's head home." Hannah said.

The three returned to base. "So, since we are a rescue team. We decided that we could use you in it." Mac said. "Wait, so you mean, I can join up with you two?" Logan said, excited. (AN: Why wouldn't he be.) "Sure, why not, better then just two of us." Hannah replied. "All right, now the way things work out in this den of ours, we have three little section, one in the water for Mac, one in a little forest for myself, and.. Well, we'll have to find something for you, Logan." Hannah said. "Meh, I can figure something out for myself.. Oh Wynaut, I could use some help." Logan chuckled. They decided to build a little theme park based on it's 5 (AN: Remember, PMD was first released before D/P, so only the original five.) evolutions. "All right, our first job as a trio begins tomorrow!" Logan announced. "Are we ready?" Mac asked. "Oh yeah we are!" The three yelled in unison and they drifted slowly to sleep.

The next morning, the three friends awoke to find a Magnemite looking for them. "Hello." Said Logan. "Hi, I'm Magnemite, a few of my friends from Thunderwave Cave got stuck in a magnetic pulse when they were trying to evolve by joining together. We need someone's help, quickly!" Magnemite spoke as fast as possible. "Alright, we'll come to help. Mac!" Hannah said. "Ready and willing." Mac replied. "Logan!" "Ready to roll." Logan replied. "I'm all for it. Let's do this." Hannah said.

* * *

Done, thank god. I wanted to get Chapter 1 done and out before I go on Easter Break. Also, guess we're gonna have to bare bones stick with Mac, because she'll be getting jolted left, right, and center. Oh well, that's why I'm the wild card, I'm resilient as heck and very diverse.. Well, later I will be. Anyway, one last point to make before I end, this first chapter may have been short, but when it gets battle heavy later, it'll start becoming longer because I'll have more to write about. Anyway, Rate, Review. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: Magnemite in Thunderwave Cave

_**Ah.. Took a little break from writing this. But I figured I better get this back in check before I forgets it! Nah, I kid. Anyway, longer chapter because I'll be introducing something of my own before the next dungeon, that's besides the point. If any ideas come to mind on how to improve the flow of the dungeons to include random encounters, please tell me, I REALLY need the help. Anyway, your probably sick of my ramblings, so I'll shut up now and continue ONWARDS!**_

* * *

_Stats:_  
_Logan (Eevee) Lvl.6_  
_- Tackle - Tail Whip_  
_- Helping Hand (AN: I see Helping Hand being a glorious move this series)_

_Hannah (Chikorita) Lvl. 7_  
_- Tackle - Growl_

_Mac (Squirtle) Lvl. 7_  
_- Tackle - Tail Whip_  
_- Bubble_

_(AN: Truth be told, I don't understand how the heck we survive this next dungeon without Mac getting jolted a thousand times. TGFOB! [**T**hank **G**od **F**or **O**ran **B**erries])_

* * *

Following a 20 minute trip through the woods. The kids made it to Thunderwave Cave. "Well, here we are." Logan said. But he had an odd feeling that nothing will go their way in here. "Well, ready guys?" Hannah said. "Sure" Mac said. "I'm in." Logan said. "Then Let's GO!" Mac was getting a bit studdery in this dungeon. (AN: wat) "What's up, Mac." Hannah asked. "I feel like nothing's gonna effectively help you in anyway here." Mac said. "Don't be downed. We can do it, besides, it's 6 floors, we can survive." Logan pointed out (AN: You know who the brains of this operation are.) After roaming for 3 and a half minutes. They finally made it to floor 3.

Moments later, a Voltorb appeared behind Mac. "AHHH" Mac screamed and scrambled away to avoid getting tackled. "HEEEELLLLLLLPP ME!" Mac screamed at the top of her lungs. (AN: Obvious jumpscare-due-to-type is obvious.) "Hannah, you'll take him?" Logan asked. "Hey, why not." Hannah replied. "Well, any help is good help, so I'll gladly use Helping Hand!" Logan said. "Thanks, Logan!" Hannah said. Logan blushed slightly. "Uh, Logan, do.." "NO, just no." Logan cut off Mac as fast as he could. "Sorry Voltorb, you do NOT in anyway, shape, or form jumpscare my friends. Tackle!" Hannah yelled. "What good would I be if I didn't help? Tackle!" Logan said, and Voltorb went down. "Alright!" They shouted in unison. "Ugh, thanks guys." Mac said. "Stupid Electric types." "That's what we are here for, isn't it?" Logan asked. "Well, I guess." Mac replied. The next floor didn't have much impact. But they all grew a level from a battle with a couple Elekids. "Yes... Level up! Now, if I remember correctly... I don't get a new move, dang nabit." Logan said. (AN: Anti-Climatic.) "YAY LEVEL! Also, I learned Razor Leaf. YAY! Now we all have some sort of STAB move. Me likey." Hannah responded nice to the level. "Aha, Level! I don't believe I get a new move but I doubt I'll need it." (AN: Mac seems cheerful, apparently.)

The kids had finally found the stairs to the final floor to save Magnemite. But then a group of Elekid blocked their path. "We are the defenders of Thunderwave Cave, we heard from our master that intruders have come to save the Magnemite, and we are here to stop you. Let's Rumble!"

* * *

(AN: I'll have boss bios here (as represented by Logan.) To help you guys with understanding some of the bosses (espically mine.)

The Elekid Tribe, otherwise referred to as the protectors of Thunderwave Cave! This can be a paticularly tough battle for us with three of them and basically two of us. With Quick Attack, Leer, and Thunderpunch. They can pose a challenge all at Lvl. 10. Well, we've made it this far, their's no point in backing down now!

* * *

"Right. Let's do this." Hannah responded. "Um, I need a little help here. If your not dumb enough to realize that their gonna target me first, then there you go." Mac said. "Dearly noted my friend." Logan responded. 'Quick Attack x3!" The Elekids shouted. "MAC!" Logan called out to his friend, and Mac swiftly evaded it. "Guys, come read this." Mac said.

*Dear Readers

You must be the three kids that Xatu called to help. You have been given the power of combo moves! Combo moves allow you to combine two of your seperate moves to create another, more powerful attack. Mix and match to find combos that work for you.

"Thanks fairy!" Logan said. "Now, is their anyway we could take these guys out together?" Logan asked. "Guys, I have an idea. Mac uses Bubble, while we combine our Tackle and Razor Leaf to hit three of them at once." Hannah said. "Good on ya, les do it." Logan said. "Over here, Bubblez!" Mac said. "She's prone for attack, let's go." "Ready?" Hannah whipped up Razor Leaf. "Game On!" "RAZOR BLITZ!" The Elekids fell backwards in shock. "Wha.. Just happened to us." They asked. "You, my friend, just got wombo-comboed." Logan stated.

They finally met up with Magnemite on the final floor. Not much chatter insued. But they made it out well.

The next morning, Logan was up early. Pondering about his forthcoming adventures. Talking to himself was a godsend when he was bored. Hannah came out on him at sunrise. "Surprised your out here, what's up." Hannah asked. "Nothin, really. Just wanted to be alone for a bit. So, combo moves, eh. Whaddya think?" Logan asked. "Hey, depends on the moves we have." Hannah replied. "Well, what's the point of combo moves if we don't have something to help out?" Logan asked. "Meh, why complain, we'll find something." "Good point." "Hey guys... Um." "SHUT IT" Mac walks out on the two and Logan quickly cuts her off. "Hello!" A pokemon said. "Huh?" They all pondered. "Oh there you are." It was a Lombre. "Come down to the Square sometimes. A new Dojo opened up. They also give out TM's for hard-working Pokemon." Lombre said. Alright, will do."

* * *

_**Ermagerd I finally got Chapter 2 done. Took almost a month, but oh well. Guess I'm super inconsistent. Deal with it. But it's better then nothin, rite? Nah, I'm just complaining. Take a guess as to what the group will be doing next time. Also, interlogue with a new teammate aswell. But, that's for later, chill.**_

_**owait, before I finish. I'm debating on making a sequel to this, when they come back to the real world, to find a threat is coming.. Thoughts? I'm likely going to follow through with it in a bit. But anyway..**_


End file.
